Family Secrets
by Brinkyfly45
Summary: While in the attic Leah and Seth discover a diary belonging to their great grand aunt. Turns out Leah wasn't the first woman to phase like they once believed. How will this diary change not only their lives but everyone's around them?


He y'all this idea just randomly popped into my head. For everyone waiting on the next chapter of Nothing Last's Forever its coming I promise! I've re written the next chapter like five times. Ive just been having a hard time trying to get what I want into words if that makes sense?

* * *

"Leah, Seth!" Sue snaps.

"Yes mom" They both say while walking down the stairs. Sue glares at them in annoyance. "I asked you all to clean out the attic two weeks ago and it still has yet to be done."

"But mom-"Seth starts to speak but Sue cuts him off.

"No excuses Seth. I've let it slide this long because I know you all get busy with pack stuff but this is unacceptable. I don't ask you all for much so this is the least you can do." Both of the young Clearwater's hang their heads in shame at their mother's words.

"Here" Sue hands them a bucket full of cleaning supplies and a broom & dust pan. Taking her gesture as a 'do it now' they grab the supplies from their mother and had to the attic.

LPOV

I grabbed the broom from mom before Seth could. I would rather sweep than actually touch and wash stuff up here. Mom was right Seth and I have been slacking when it came to our chores lately. It hasn't been intentional. I've just been distracted. Plus I'm secretly afraid of the attic (Not that Id every let Seth know that). Ever since I read Flowers in the Attic in 10th grade, attics period always give me the creeps.

"Well twerp let's get this over with" I say as I open the pull down stairs to get up to the attic.

"You first." Seth shakes his head a mouths a no.

"Ladies first"

"Really Seth? Really?" He doesn't get a chance to answer before I'm pushing up the steps. I hear him mumble a 'scaredy cat' while walking up the steps. I'll be damned if I actually go up first. What if something gross pops out? Shockingly it isn't as gross as I imagined. Creep? Yes still very creepy.

The attic wasn't huge but it was still pretty big. Looking around I take in all the random things up here. My eyes stop when they land on an acoustic guitar in the corner. _Dad's guitar. _A wave of memories smack in the face.

'_Daddy Daddy' a young girl about 6 runs up to a man sitting in a recliner. He answers her 'Yes Princess' _

'_Daddy can please play me a song?' The father picks up the guitar and begins to play. The little girl smiles and hums along happily knowing the words. This being a regular occurrence for them. _

I choke back a tear. Dad passed about 2 and half years ago but it still hurts. I used to play the guitar but that all stopped once he passed. I stopped doing everything that reminded me of him. It was all too painful.

I notice Seth wiping down the walls while looking at me through the corner of my eye. "Shit" I mumble under my breath. Let me at least pretend to look like I'm cleaning. I walk over to the boxes and start going through them. I open the first box and it's filled with Dad's things. Clothes mostly. I pull out the clothes and sit a shirt on top. Its Dad's favorite shirt. I hold it to face and breathe in. I can still smell his scent. It's faint but it's still there. This time I can't fight back the tear.

"Leah?" Seth walks over.

"Leah? Oh." He stops in front of me when he notices the shirt and clothes around me. More like whose clothes they are.

"Dads." He states. I nod my head even though I know it's not a question.

"I can still smell his scent" I say as Seth pulls up a chair next to me.

"Really?" I hand him the shirt.

"Yeah you can."

I don't know how long we sat through going through Dad's stuff. We both cried laughed and cried some more thinking of all the good times we had with dad. Our little discovery sparked us going through almost every box in the attic. So far we only had one box left. We managed to clean as we went.

"What's this?" Seth asks as he hands me a small but thick book. Almost like the size of a small journal or diary.

"I don't know" The book was extremely worn and covered in dust. I carefully blow away the dust and it reveals a name engraved on the cover.

"Tabitha Clearwater"

"Who's that?" Seth asks.

"I don't know but I guess this is like her diary."

"Cool"

"This thing has to be like hundreds of years old Seth."

"Open it!" I carefully open in it. I hear Seth sigh in disappointment.

"It's written in old Quileute." I laugh

"Wish you would of paid attention in school now?" I hear him mumble something about 'It's not like I would ever actually need to use it' and 'one time only'.

"Well aren't you going to read it miss I know Quileute." I just shake my head as scan over the first page. I have to admit my Quileute is pretty iffy. It's been a long time since I've tried to read anything written in it.

"July 21st Today I married John. John is a nice handsome man. My father approves. I yet to tell anyone that I can turn into a wolf" I pause and look at Seth. He looks like his is in just as much such as I am.

"Well ….." He nods in the direction of the book as an indication to keep going. I turn back to the book and pick up where I left off " I don't how it happened but it did."

* * *

Hope you guys like it! Have you all ever gone to any of the Twilight history break down pages? Its SUPER confusing especially for the pack. Its like everyone is related but at the same time no one is actually related. lol It gave me a head ache.


End file.
